


Sailing For Adventure [Stardust]

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [23]
Category: Stardust (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: Over the horizon to the great unknown!
Series: vids by evewithanapple [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245689
Comments: 29
Kudos: 45
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Sailing For Adventure [Stardust]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hartknyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartknyx/gifts).



**Music:** "Sailing For Adventure" from Muppet Treasure Island 

**Download link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1sa1yfkhz1afua3/stardust_festivids.avi/file)

**Lyrics:**

_When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed_  
_A sailor's blood begins racing_  
_With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled_  
_We're under way and off to see the world_  
_Under way and off to see the world_  
  
_Hey ho, we'll go_  
_Anywhere the wind is blowing_  
_Manly men are we_  
_Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea_  
  
_(spoken) Safely now, Mr Silver. Let's not get sloppy just because we're singing._  
  
  
_Danger walks the deck_  
_We say what the heck_  
_We laugh at the perils we're facing_  
_Every storm we ride is its own reward_  
_And people die by falling overboard_  
_People die by falling overboard!_  
  
_Hey ho, we'll go_  
_Anywhere the wind is blowing_  
_Hoist the sails and sing_  
_Sailing for adventure on the big blue wet thing_  
  
_There are distant lands with burning sands_  
_That call across the oceans_  
_There are bingo games every fun-filled day_  
_And Margaritas at the midnight buffet_  
_Margaritas at the midnight buffet!_  
  
_Hey ho, we'll go_  
_Anywhere the wind is blowing_  
_Should have took a train_  
_Sailing for adventure on the bounding main_  
  
_The salty breezes whisper_  
_Who knows what lies ahead_  
_I just know I was born to lead_  
_The life my father led_

  
_The stars will be our compass_  
_Wherever we may roam_  
_And our mates will always be_  
_Just like a family_  
_And though we may put into port_  
_The sea is always home_  
  
_**(** spoken) Alright, Mr. Bimbo! I didn't know you had such a good singing voice. You're welcome!_  
  
_We'll chase our dreams standing on our own_  
_Over the horizon to the great unknown_  
  
_Hey ho, we'll go_  
_Anywhere the wind is blowing_  
_Bold and brave and free_  
_Sailing for adventure_

_It's so nauseating!_  
_Sailing for adventure_  
_So exhilarating!_  
_Sailing for adventure_  
_We're all celebrating!_

_On the deep blue sea_


End file.
